empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Woolva/Archive 3
__NOINDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ New Logo with Scarlett Not bad at all! :D What do you think of it? Moblitz 17:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:fonts Lol, I was just looking for the fonts earlier today :P Thanks! Not sure what to make with them yet.. Is there anything else that needs some designer work on this wikia? I could try and spice up those big pictures on the frontpage (Battle Maps/Goals etc.) if you're interested. Can you get me a picture of the battle map with the islands, without the sea in the background? (if it exists, otherwise I can just use the islands' images from Battle Map and draw the curly lines myself) Moblitz 18:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Island Images I was wondering if there was a single image for the battle map, with all the islands on it + the curly white lines indicating the route, like you can see in the game. I'm thinking it probably doesn't exist, but maybe you've seen it somewhere? Moblitz 18:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Battle Map No problem. I can just recreate it using the images from this wiki :) Moblitz 19:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) New Battle Map slider It turned out quite different than I had in mind, but it looks pretty cool I think :) Check it out on the frontpage. Moblitz 01:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Good note. If you like, feel free to friend me and become neighbors. My fb name is the same-Robert Hester. -Robert Hester 02:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hi can i add u on facebook , if yes give me your full name pls thx ,;;Zedve. Slider pics Also updated the Goals and Characters-slider pictures on the frontpage :) Moblitz 17:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Out of Money and Can I be an Administrator? Thanks! I'll try to be more active I promise. What do you say??? EDIT: Can I be an Administrator? I know I haven't edited too much but I know to create Templates and to keep the wiki safe.Please respond.I created the page Template:SpoilerWarning and Template:SpoilerWarning2, and I used it on Raven and Battle Map.I also added information to Professor Von Helman, The Duchess, and Sgt. Dan O'Might. Hey! I don't know how to make money fast.I just can't reach 130,000 Coins to but an expansion.I had 99,000 but then I spent 20,000 because I tought that the Napoleon Satue cost just 2,000.I have 12 farms but I still can't earn much money.I think it was a bad ideea when I bought expansions on that island to create an 'army base' jst like Steele's.Dodo8My talk page 09:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Skin How can I change the wiki edit format for me? I hate when I see Images, green ,etc.And I also have problems with it because I can't edit some of them.I mean that I want to see only letters. Yes, that I mean but it doesen't works properly everytime and I can't delete one party of the text in it without delete it all.I just mean that I want to change my settings to change everything to normal letters. i'm sorry because i'm annoing but how i do that? I got it now.:) Re:Re: Thanks! I'm pretty pleased with them myself :) Moblitz 18:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Space Exploration Is there a high(er) resolution image available for this picture? Moblitz 13:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) New Unreleased Content Hey! Look what I found. You should put them on the page, because I didn't know how to do it as there was only one free space. Daruma (I already added it) Teddy Bear Topiary Red Mailbox More angles for this lamp Tactical Nuke II and III Stone resource Grass Farm Plot ( like the ones from Farmville and Cityville) Dodo8My talk page 08:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: WOOOOOW.I used you as an allie in the first battle of port Sylvan and you usen a TACTICAL NUKE! This is AWSOME! Please send me mystery gift they may contain tactical nukes too. A-10 Pre-released? Look what I found trough game files. I've got all the images from MPRO Image downloader.Are the images updated or the A-10 was pre-released? Dodo8My talk page 11:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Orange Madness What's up with all the orange buttons? I don't thinks it's particularly good looking :( I think it's better to have them blue, with a gradient like in the E&A logo. Or if you insist on orange, make it just like the orange/yellow/white gradient like the logo (probably best result with button background image). Moblitz 11:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Expansions Hey Woolva :) I have uploaded the 5th, north island in the expansions section. Also, I meant to upload entire map with all expansion tiles in PNG format, by a mistake I uploaded a clean empire map. If you could just edit the description of the image, it would be nice. I made those maps and I should upload them sooner, when I was requested in E&A forums, but when I checked here I saw someone did it already. If you have any more requests that I could help with (making maps), just send me a PM. Expansions Page The Expansions Page Became A Ton Of Codes Instead Of Words Template Usergameinfo I did some experimenting on the profile table because it wasn't very easy to read the info, especially the blue links on the grey hardly make out. I made em darker grey on my own profile box, with some good results I think. Can you change the template to something similar, to make it better readable? Moblitz 06:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Template Usergameinfo (2) Found out that I could change the template myself, afterall :P Tell me if you like it or not. Moblitz 09:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Orange Buttons I don't like this blue buttons. They just don't match up with the other colors. You could change the black yo yellow ot light blue if you want to keep the buttons it like this.Dodo8My talk page Wikia lettering in E&A font Hey Woolva, I only just noticed your message and request for the Wikia-wording. You wanted to use it for the facebook wikia page? Is it for the profile picture? I'll get to it when I get home today :) Moblitz 10:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Misc. stuff I'll start working on the Facebook profile picture :) Nevermind doing all that CSS work, not worth the effort. Could you maybe try setting this for the button-color: #3AB3E7. It's a light blue from the logo (and then it automatically grades to a lighter blue, right?) Afterwards, the people on the wikia fan-page can pick their favorite and we'll just go with that. I made the Template Usergameinfo a little darker now (just like yours), looks good. Go ahead and try that darker gradient throughout the wiki (just don't use those orange borders everywhere, please! :p) Moblitz 17:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Facebook E&A Wikia picture Ok, I finished the profile picture, take a look! I like the blue buttons a lot better then the orange ones :) Gotta go for now, I'll have a look at those profile-box designs a little later for you. Moblitz 21:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Parts Yeah..I agree parts should be shown in some way and your User:Woolva/test looks pretty good..but there is one main issue with that. I still don't know what causes the part costs to vary. I know there are 3 tiers of costs from the code and I know the part costs for me are different from some other people..but I'm not sure what causes this difference. I'd hesitate putting actual part costs on the individual unit pages until we know what those costs actually are..or some way of accounting for them =P. Of course we could display the parts needed without actual numbers I guess. Opinions? Other: I took out the need for putting in the "Upgrade at" and for the "Air Against", "Naval Against", and "Ground Against". It should automatically fill in those based on class. Edit: I made a new template that should hopefully cover all bases. See what you think about Vintage Tank, Cadet Soldiers and the entries on the Air Force Research Lab page. The template should automatically adjust the name to plural or singular as needed. Nilleh 07:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Designs The third one is too much contrast for me, so I don't care for it too much. I'm somewhat undecided between the other two, but I think I prefer the middle one overall. Nilleh 21:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Orange Buttons Sorry, I mean Orange edit buttons.Now it looks better with light blue.It was my ideea, no? :) .Dodo8My talk page 08:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC)